<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Over by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202024">Game Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Dystopia, F/F, Getting Back Together, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Resurrection, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Video &amp; Computer Games, accidental resurrection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bow and Glimmer has a project to research the greatest video game developer, they accidentally bring back said developer, and she decides she wants to take back her game from her ex girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>She-Ra Week Day 7. </p><p>Prompt: Free Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Explanation:</p><p>My spring show for theatre isn't a real play. Everyone in the class either writes their own scenes solo or in a group of 2. I was in a group, but my partner came up with everything while I wrote it. </p><p>They had different names and characters in ours, so if something seems weird, just remember these aren't our original characters, and we only had 15 minutes to tell a full story. </p><p>Some stuff to understand: Etheria is a game Adora created. It's an RPG that let's you play out any scenario, scene, moment, etc. that you'd want to. </p><p>This is the script, so it has stage directions and all the cool stuff aha ha. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Setting: graveyard, lights are dimmed to 60% with tombstones on the ground</b>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: You need to chill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Yeah, sure. Okay. Chill out while in a graveyard. That’s perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Exactly! See, now you get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: What even is the point of this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: You read the book. I know you know, c’mon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: I actually didn’t read the book. You should know I never do any of the reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Are you kidding me? I see you playing Etheria </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I thought of all the books that we’ve been assigned, you’d read the one about video games. </span>
  <b>(starts looking around for ADORA’S grave)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: I was playing video games. When would I have time to read?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Bow, this is serious! I’m not going to feel bad for you when you fail the assignment because you were playing Etheria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: If I fail, then I’ll just go on Etheria, play the RPG that we all know and love, and pretend that I passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GLIMMER pauses and glares at BOW </b>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Don’t look at me like that. Glimmer, c’mon. You know this has been my thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: I know of it. Never said I approved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: This is so dumb anyways. I’m pretty sure when Ms. Weaver told us to do something in remembrance of the greatest video game developer that ever lived, she didn’t mean to creep around a graveyard at 3 in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Your grade is suffering. If it continues to plummet the way it does, you’ll never be able to live your lifelong dream of becoming a plumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: I don’t even play Mario anymore. I haven’t played that since Etheria came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: You could’ve fooled me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>could’ve fooled me with thinking that this is necessary. Like I said-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: I know what you said. I just decided to ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Very.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: </span>
  <b>(A pause) </b>
  <span>How much longer are you going to have me here for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Until I find this grave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Do you even know what you’re looking for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: (sarcastically) Look for the grave that says ‘Adora Carrero’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Good instructions. I have no idea what this grave looks like. I don’t think creeping around is the best way for me to improve my grades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: That’s not the way a CEO talks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: What does that even mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: When Adora Carrero died, her girlfriend took over the company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Umm duhh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Catra Michalka is probably working right now. She had to do homework at 3 in the morning to get to where she is today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: She kind of sold out and made Etheria what it is today. She did keep it an RPG, which I can appreciate. I guess since they’re both actual geniuses, they probably didn’t have to work super hard. Being super smart does that for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: You underestimate smart people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: You underestimate my ability to pass my classes by doing absolutely nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: But you’re not passing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: I will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Do you really want to get out of here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Yes! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: </span>
  <b>(stands) </b>
  <span>Then help me look for where they buried this dead girl. The sooner we find it, the sooner we can go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Fine. I’ll help you find this stupid dead girl, then I’ll sleep. </span>
  <b>(starts looking)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Thank you. I’ve been looking for a while, but I still have no clue where it could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: </span>
  <b>(crouches in front of ADORA CARRERO’S grave) </b>
  <span>Found it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: You… You did not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Yeah. Adora Carrero. Right here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Literally whatever. </span>
  <b>(takes out phone) </b>
  <span>Pose with the grave so we can show Ms. Weaver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Isn’t it a little disrespectful to take pictures with someone’s grave? I’m sure she’ll come back to haunt us.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: You’re overreacting. Chill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Hold up… Is that a coin slot?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Yeah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: I wanna put a coin in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: </span>
  <b>(sighs) </b>
  <span>I guess. If you have a coin then go ahead. Sounds fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: </span>
  <b>(dig in pockets)</b>
  <span> I have one from 2023. Isn’t that kinda ironic?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: A little messed up… She died that year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: You wanted me to take a picture with the gravestone and now you’re mad because I want to put a coin in the COIN SLOT? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Well when you put it that way… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: I’m putting this stupid coin in the slot. </span>
  <b>(puts coin in the slot, nothing happens for a few moments.)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Great way to honor the legacy of Adora Carrero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Just get your picture and… </span>
  <b>(cuts off)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Okay, pose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Wait, shh…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: I thought you wanted to get out of here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Shut up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Great. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wants to keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Glimmer, be quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: What if I don’t want to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Glimmer, seriously, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: What is your problem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: </span>
  <b>(offstage) </b>
  <span>You really used a super dirty coin to bring me back to life?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GLIMMER and BOW go still/silent as ADORA walks on stage</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: Now who the hell are you guys?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: ...did we just bring a dead girl back to life…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: ...using a coin…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: Thank you for that, by the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: How… Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: Ah, you’re probably wondering about that. I programmed my body using code to bring me back when someone inserted a 2023 quarter in my coin slot. Should’ve programmed it to be a clean coin, at least…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: How does that even work!? You DIED. You can’t simply program yourself to come back to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: But… I can. My brother Adam died, and I lost all inspiration to do anything. I put myself down under to be brought back one day. </span>
  <b>(to herself) </b>
  <span>Wow, I’m opening up really fast. </span>
  <b>(back to GLIMMER and BOW) </b>
  <span>How is Etheria doing, by the way? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: </span>
  <b>(nervously) </b>
  <span>Well, about that… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Catra has-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: </span>
  <b>(cutting off BOW) </b>
  <span>Catra! Oh, how I’ve missed her! Please, tell me what she’s been up to since my passing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Well… Catra kind of... it's still an RPG where you can make up your own scenarios and play them into reality but… </span>
  <b>(quick but understandable)</b>
  <span> People go into debt trying to get these extra upgrades, some have killed for it. Families have been broken by people buying stuff that they weren’t supposed to. Some skip school and stay inside, playing Etheria all day while their grades go to waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: As much as I’m going to ignore that last statement, everything else she said is true. As fun as it is, well… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: </span>
  <b>(outraged) </b>
  <span>What? It was my dying wish for her to get the company and </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is how she deals with that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: That’s what happens when you include your ex-girlfriend in your will… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: </span>
  <b>(rips all tombstones out of ground and throws them offstage to set for the scene change) </b>
  <span>I give her my company and she does that?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: You know how they say to never get a tattoo of your significant other's' name?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: Yeah… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: You did that. Just worst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: Oh… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Yeah, I mean… For being the smartest video game developer that there ever was, that was a pretty bad decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: How long has it been like this? How long has my game been like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Since you died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: How long has that been?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: It’s 2040  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: What!? You mean it took over a decade for someone to put a 2023 coin into my graveyard coin slot?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Well, ever since Etheria became the way it has… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: The world has gotten kind of weird. My grades are all messed up because of it. My brother died doing a job for someone, getting power-ups for extra cash. No one goes outside anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: I will not allow her to keep this up! I refuse to let Catra be responsible for any deaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: It’s kind of 3 in the morning right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: It’s like I said! If she’s always working, then she should still be in her office or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: I was joking!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: I am not. I’m back, and I want my game back!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Okay. Good luck with that! </span>
  <b>(trying to walk away)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: </span>
  <b>(pulling him back) </b>
  <span>Hey, no no no. This concerns us too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: A word, please. </span>
  <b>(pulls her away from ADORA)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This is finally our chance at doing something that doesn’t take place inside of Etheria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: It has something to do with Etheria... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: That is not the point. Now, I am going to help Adora Carrero take back her company and make Etheria the great thing it once was. Now, are you going to help us or not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: </span>
  <b>(hesitates) </b>
  <span>Only because Ms. Weaver is gonna give us a good grade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Great! </span>
  <b>(she pulls him back to ADORA) </b>
  <span>We’re coming! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: Perfect. I’ve missed Etheria, this world, and Catra. Let’s go, children! I plan to have my game back by at least 5 am.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lights dim to blackout, cue for 5 second fade in</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Once full stage lights fade in, ADORA leads GLIMMER and BOW off stage as CATRA walks on stage with a vanilla folder</b>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: Can someone get me on the line with the carpenter? Can someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>call the carpenter?! My office is missing the extra light and I really need that fixed!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ADORA walks in silently with GLIMMER and BOW behind her, CATRA not noticing. ADORA turns around to walk out, but GLIMMER pushes her, making a loud sound. CATRA turns around and sees her. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: What the hell...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: Wow, okay. I was not prepared for this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: </span>
  <b>(walking to CATRA) </b>
  <span>We need you to retire now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: </span>
  <b>(pulling her back) </b>
  <span>Glimmer, this isn’t our problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: How are you here? Who are these people? How did you get in here when I have my security guards outside the building?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: “Security guards”. Pfft, like they </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>just people you made work for you after they did something sketchy in Etheria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: When I agreed to come, I didn’t agree to Glimmer getting us killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: Adora, what’s going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: Not much besides the fact that I was totally unprepared to see you again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: I just want to know what’s going on. I don’t like surprises. I’m not usually surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: It’s a long story… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: And we’re not going to tell you until you give Etheria back to Adora!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: This is the most powerful woman in the world right now. Please-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: </span>
  <b>(cutting him off to look at ADORA) </b>
  <span>You’re dead. You’re supposed to be dead. This is literally impossible. You shouldn’t be here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Maybe don’t screw over your ex-girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: Please, stop talking. You’re going to give me a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: I’m not gonna stop her from that. </span>
  <b>(turns to CATRA) </b>
  <span>You’re the reason my brother is dead. You killed my brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: I’m the reason many brothers have died. You’re going to have to have a better speech than that. </span>
  <b>(Turning to ADORA) </b>
  <span>You’re going to let these random kids talk to me like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: At one point, Catra, I would’ve defended you. But Bow and Glimmer are right. You destroyed my game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: Adora, I need to speak with you. Alone, please. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Like we’d let her stay alone with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: No, no. I do want to talk about this. It’s fine. You can go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: But- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: </span>
  <b>(she cuts her off with a hand gesture) </b>
  <span>Bow, please take her out of here. Wait for me in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: We’ll give you guys a minute. C’mon, Glimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GLIMMER and BOW walk offstage, leaving CATRA and ADORA alone</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: So you probably have a lot of questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: No, I don’t actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: Wait, you don’t?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: If I acted like I wasn’t surprised, those kids would’ve tried to fight me as soon as you guys walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: Are you kidding me!? You knew I was back!? How did you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: What? Do you really think no one ever put a 2023 quarter into the coin slot in your grave? Per your nerdy request, the coin slot was only for 2023 quarters that were inserted. I went back in afterward to code it so it can only be people under 18. My alarm for it went off an hour ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: You mean I could’ve been revised earlier but I wasn’t!? Because of you!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: Yeah. Why do you look mad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: Because I am! You destroyed my game! Do you not see the problem with this?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: I see it. I just don’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: You were nothing like this before I died. Jeez, I can’t believe you. You’re more delusional than I thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: I thought you were the smartest woman who lived. But you’re being kind of dumb right now. You’re the one who truly can’t see it. You’re talking without making sure of the facts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: I doubt two teenagers who accidentally brought me back to life would want to double-cross me. You said yourself that you killed those people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: I never said I killed them. I just admitted to being responsible for their deaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: Like that’s any better!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: It is, actually. I didn’t personally kill them… Do you really think that I’d do all this for nothing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: There’s no excuse for what you’ve done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: I did it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: No you didn’t. You did it for you. You didn’t even know I’d be back. You tried to keep me away from coming back to the living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: You really don’t remember how smart I am. I set everything up perfectly. It lines up with everything. You came back precisely at a time that I needed you to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: But you didn’t want me here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: Do you really believe that? I couldn’t have those kids messing with everything. Truth is, Adora, I needed you to come back. I just needed the right people to bring you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: You don’t even know what you’re saying right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: You think? An adult would’ve taken your coming back to the news or media immediately. A teenager seeking adventure would love to tag along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: They’re helping me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: And you could help me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: I want nothing to do with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: Ouch. I haven’t heard that since your step dad Hordak yelled at me during your funeral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: You started it. I can’t tell if you’re losing it or stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: Adora, this is for you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: Oh, really? Can you please explain how? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: I took over with your game so when you came back, you could help me. We would have more power than the government if you joined me. People listen to me more than they’ve ever listened to anyone with actual influence. Imagine what would happen if the creator of their game were to come back?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: </span>
  <b>(sarcastically) </b>
  <span>Oh yeah, I can only imagine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: Adora, I’m serious. If you came back, we would be unstoppable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: I don’t want to be unstoppable. I just want my game back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: Remember that one time we thought there was a cat on the porch, but it was really a possum? So we had a pet possum? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: I know what you’re doing, and it’s not going to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: You’ve missed me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: And apparently you’ve missed me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: Remember that one time we got sushi? You said it tasted like fish, but it actually was fish so it made no sense. But because it made no sense, we laughed in your kitchen for at least an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: I do remember that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: Join me, Adora. The world will be ours. It’s already a messed up place we live in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: I don’t want these actions to have consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: The only accident will be you wasting this opportunity. I did all this for you to join me. If Etheria falls, what’s left of the economy will be destroyed. Millions of people will be out of jobs. Crime will shoot up due to people not getting their debt paid. You will bring suffering if you allow Etheria to fall. Plus, we can always have another sushi night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Join me! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: I… I’ll join. We’ll find a compromise somewhere in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: Get the kids back in here and call them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: This’ll all be worth it in the end, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: If I wasn’t sure, I would’ve killed you the second you walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: Okay… Glimmer, Bow! Come back!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GLIMMER and BOW walk onstage, BOW hiding behind GLIMMER</b>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: So how soon until we’re executed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: Don’t worry, you won’t be dying today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: Okay, good. I didn’t want all this effort in this project to be for nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: I need you guys to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: Wait, what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: Catra made me realize what would happen if I didn’t join her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: No… That’s crazy talk! Adora, no! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ADORA: If I try to fix the game, I might destroy it. Plus, sushi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOW: No, you can’t let this go on! You can’t let her break your game like this! How could you join her after we helped you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATRA: I’m sick of you interrupting our conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GLIMMER: And I’m sick of looking at you but here we are!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CATRA goes to swing at GLIMMER, and ADORA and BOW both try to hold one of them back. Suddenly, they freeze mid-motion for around 7 seconds. SEA HAWK walks on stage with a game controller and headset</b>
</p><p>
  <span>SEA HAWK: Mom, my controller ran out of batteries again!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SEA HAWK walks off stage, shaking his controller. Everyone is still frozen as the curtains close, everyone has been part of Etheria in the first place.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO THAT ENDING-</p><p>I won't say anything about it, but that last episode ripped me to pieces, made me cry, then scream when You Know What™ happened </p><p>Cry with me about season 5 on Tumblr: adoraang</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>